If you can´t hang
Contexto de la canción Letra Myron-Met a girl at seventeen Thought she meant the world to me So I gave her everything, She turned out to be a cheat Madison-Said she'd been thinking for a long time And she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time Kitty y Bree-Well I never thought you'd stay That's okay Mason-I hope he takes your filthy heart And then he throws you away someday Roderick-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know Alistair-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door Alistair y Mariah-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Jane y Skylart-I don't wanna take up all your time Jane-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Shannon-You're the lowest type You're the lowest Spencer-I met a girl stuck in her ways She found a boy she knew she'd change Spencer y Roderick-I changed my clothes, my hair, my face To watch us go our separate ways Mariah-She said we've grown apart for some time Madison-But then she found somebody new I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do Jane y Mariah-Stay the hell away, Skylart-While I sit here by myself And figure out how I got this way Bree-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know Myron-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door Alistair-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Jane-I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Roderick-I don't want to get things confused She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use So now I gotta call the doctor So he can prescribe me medication So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way Mason-I met a girl at twenty-three Knew she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, And she did the same for me Shannon-Imagine that! Madison-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Woah, oh yeah... 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Mason y Jane-I don't wanna take your precious time. 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Skylart-Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine, baby Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine? Música